Adhesive bandages are frequently used for covering skin wounds. The bandages are usually packaged in paper wrappers and are removed by separating portions of the wrapper that overlie both major sides of the bandage after removing tabs at the ends of the wrapper and/or pulling a tear string. An embodiment of such a bandage wrapper is shown in FIG. 1. The bandage 10 is withdrawn from its wrapper 12 by removing end tabs 14a, 14b, and peeling away cover strips 16a, 16b on the bandage 10 to expose a wound dressing pad 18 and pressure sensitive adhesive areas 20a, 20b of the bandage. The removal and preparation of the bandage 10 for application to a wound thus requires the user to have both (a) visual acuity to locate the end tabs 14a, 14b and/or tear string on the wrapper, and (b) manual dexterity to grasp and remove the tabs and to pull a tear string if also provided.